


Big Brothers know best

by summer164



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Family Drama, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, protective!percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer164/pseuds/summer164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There has been fighting between the Greeks and the Romans, finally the Gods have had enough and go camp to sort out the problem. But the problem is not what they expected. The problem has to do with Nico's four over protective older brothers, and his three stubborn boyfriends Ethan/Leo/Octavian/Nico big brothers Percy/Thanatos/Hypnos/Triton</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I do not know Percy Jackson

Summary: There has been a lot of fighting between the Greeks and the Romans, finally the Gods have had enough and have come to camp to sort out the problem. But the problem is not what they expected. The problem has to do with Nico's four over protective older brothers, and his three stubborn boyfriends Ethan/Leo/Octavian/Nico big brothers Percy/Thanatos/Hypnos/ Triton

Pairings Main - Ethan/Leo/Octavian/Nico, Percy/Jason, Annabeth/Piper

If there was one thing that annoyed the ruler of the Gods, it was the arguing that when on in the Gods meetings. The twelve major Gods had been arguing for the past hour, while waiting for Hermes. And Zeus had had enough and, was about to lose his temper, when in a flash of light Hermes appeared. The angry red vine on Zeus' head grew even angrier at Hermes late arrival.

"Why" He growled as Hermes came towards him." Are you late?"

The male god at least had the sense, to look like he was sorry, for keeping the rest of the Gods waiting. "Message from Camp, Dionysus says that we need to come right way. So and I quote 'Come before the Stolls start a betting pool, on which Camp is going to destroy the other one.'" Hermes finished with a mischievous smile, no doubt thinking about what his two favourite sons were up to.

Apollo beamed at the thought, of a betting pool and wondered why Mr D would need help with Camp.

Hera placed her hand on Zeus' arm "Zeus let us go to Camp to find out why Dionysus is having trouble."

Poseidon rolled his eyes at Hermes and Apollo and stood up from his throne. "Yes Brother let us go to Camp to find out the cause of the problem."

Athena sighed and got up from her throne too. "Why on earth Dionysus cannot sort it out himself, I do not know."

Poseidon gave a fake sigh and said "Well Owl eyes, not all of us can be as smart as you."

Athena threw the Sea God a dirty look. Before the two of them could start to fight, Hera butted in "Hermes was there any more to Dionysus' message." Hera asked as she gave the Athena and Poseidon a warning glare.

Hermes stopped scheming with Apollo for a second to think. "Hmmm …. Oh yeah" He turned to face Hades "Uncle H, Dionysus also said that 'your son needs to stop being so damn molest- able.'"

Hade's face reflected the rest of the Gods confusion. "Aresure that's what he said."

Hermes nodded "Yeah and I'm just as confused as you guys."

Athena tapped her chin with one slender finger, and hummed in thought. "Maybe Hades' son is being chased by Aphrodite's children."

The Gods turned to face Aphrodite, who was putting on make-up. Feeling eleven eyes staring at her, she looked up. "Nope, I'm sure my children have better taste than that."

Hade frowned angrily "What do you mean by that" The death god growled out.

Zeus sensing an argument decided that they had wasted enough time all ready. "Enough" He screamed. Immediately the Gods turned to face him. "We have wasted enough time; let us just go to camp to sort out the problem. If my son had to call for our help, then the problem must be important."

The Gods nodded in agreement. If Dionysus the proud drunk had to ask for help then it must be a big problem. With that thought in mind, with a crack the Gods disappeared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nico di Angelo was for once having a good night's sleep. Unfortunately, all good things had to come to an end. Some-one was shaking him. Nico gave a groan, and finally opened his eyes. In the semi- darkness of his cabin Nico came face to face with one of his boyfriends. Leo smiled at the small son of Hades and gave him a kiss on his soft rosy lips.

Nico gave a soft moan, as Leo deepen the kiss, a red blush fanned Nico's cheeks. "Alright Leo slow down." A voice spoke from behind the pair. Nico carefully pushed Leo away, to look at the person behind them. Ethan smirked as he walked over to the pair on the bed. Nico noticed the hungry look, in Ethan's eyes and tried to scoot away from his half Japanese lover. Unfortunately for Nico, Leo chose that moment to lock his arms around Nico's waist.

"Leo" Nico whined, as he tried to get away. By that time, Ethan had already reached the bed. Wasting no time he climbed on to the bed, and immediately started to kiss Leo firmly, while his hands made their way over to play with Nico's nipples. Nico moaned at the feeling as his nipples were pinched. Leo and Ethan had stopped kissing, and Leo leaned over Nico so that he could start sucking on Nico's neck. Nico's breaths came out in short, sharp gasps. Ethan's hand made its way down Nico's chest, stopping just about his hips.

Nico groaned in disappointment. Ethan's hand then began slide down towards Nico's penis. Just as he reached it, Nico's cabin door sprang open like it had been kicked. The three males on the bed, froze like they had been caught doing something, that they shouldn't have been doing. Which for Leo and Ethan they sort of had. Standing in the doorway was the trio's last boyfriend Octavian. And behind him stood Percy, Thanatos, Hypnos and Triton. The last four looked as if they had eaten something incredibly sour.

"Get your hands off my little brother NOW!" Percy shrieked. Leo and Ethan recoiled from Nico as if they had been brunt.

Octavian rolled his eyes, and strutted in to the room. He reached Nico's double bed and threw himself on to it, and wrapped an arm around the currently blushing son of Hades.

Triton glared at Octavian. "What part of don't touch our brother do you not understand?"

Octavian glared right back at Triton "Quite fish-boy shouldn't you be back in Daddy's palace?"

Triton's faces darken "I should but what kind of brother would I be if I let one of my brothers get molested?" He asked

Ethan who seemed to have recover from his earlier shock. Glared at the four figures in the doorway. "Molesting him, Nico likes it." To prove his point Ethan crashed his lips on to Nico's. Nico stayed frozen before Ethan gently coxed him into kissing back. Nico couldn't help but gave a loud moan.

, Thanatos and Hypnos, who until now had remained silent. Gave to twin roars and dived at the boy who dared to kiss their baby brother. Leo and Ethan immediately leapt in front of the still kissing pair. But be The Gods of Sleep and Death could launch an attack against Leo and Ethan; a loud crack filled the air.

End Chapter

THANATOS (or Thanatus) was the god of non-violent death.

HYPNOS was the god or spirit of sleep and Thanatos twin brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal = present tense

Italic= Past tense/ shouting

Lord Hades was expecting a lot of things, when he reached Camp Half-Blood. He was expecting to shout at his son. Why couldn't the boy be more like his dead sister? He was expecting to find Nico in tears, or arguing. And finally he expected Nico to be fully dressed and angry.

What he did not expect to see was his half-dressed son, blushing and in the arms of another demigod, a male demigod. Hades did not also expect it to be a roman demigod. And lastly Hades wondered how the hell he missed the signs, that his son was gay? Also why were two of his other sons here?

Lord Zeus expected certain things too. But he did not expect to see four of his nephews here, and more importantly where in God's name were their clothes?

Lord Poseidon had expected things too, like that Hades son was the victim of a prank. Not that the boy was half dressed in the arms of a male demigod and two of his sons were here, one of who should have been at home in the palace.

Hermes, Apollo and Ares mouths hung open. Questions like what the hell is going here? Is this a joke and when the hell did Hades' kid get so cute. Raced through their heads. Athena seeing that least half of her family was in shock decided to take care of the problem at hand.

Drawing herself up to her full height, Athena voice's boomed as she spoke "Demigods" her voice echoed around Nico's cabin.

The eight demigods stopped glaring at each other to look at the Goddess of Wisdom. Athena gave a sweet smile. "So demigods could you please explain, why we were summoned to Camp?"

Immediately voices started to shout out answers.

"It was those three paedophile's fault."

"Watch who were calling a paedophile buddy." Came the reply.

"Actually won't Nico be the paedophile, since he's like eighty?"

"So now you remember that I'm way older than you."

"Shut up Percy."

"Don't have to be mean Hypnos."

"Oi Ethan gets your hands away from Nico's ass right Now"

"Don't you have somewhere to be mermaid boy?"

"What the Fuck do not call me that."

"Octavian right, fish – boy shouldn't you be in ocean right about now?"

"What did I just say?"

"Do I look like a give a…"

"Enough!" The shout silenced the arguing demigods. The shout had come from Lord Hades.

Nico had just realised, that the rest of the Gods along with his father were in his cabin with him and his brothers/boyfriends. His first thought was Oh Gods my dad is going to kill me. His second thought at least I won't die a virgin.

"What" began Hades "in Zeus name is going on here?" Zeus gave his brother a dirty look "Must you use my name in that way?"

Hades ignored his brother, choosing instead to focus his glare on his son. His son who was blushing and hiding behind Hephaestus' son. "Nico" He growled.

Nico gulped, and slowly shuffled out from behind Leo. Oh well he thought if I'm going to die might as well get it over with. "Dad, um what are you doing here?" Nico asked as he bit his bottom lip and looked up at this father threw his bangs.

Zeus impatiently interrupted Hades "Never mind what we are doing here boy, I want to know what is going on right this second."

Nico blushed even harder. "Um… well me, Leo and Ethan were just getting up. And then well the others just came in here."

Athena frowned in thought at what Nico had said, he explained why the eight of them were all together, but it did not explain why nearly half of them were naked.

Her uncle seemed to have read her mind.

Hades glared at his son. Why did the boy have to cause so much trouble?

"Nico that does not explain why you are half dressed."

Percy snorted at Nico's face, which had turned an unhealthy shade of red. "Maybe it's because Nico was getting laid by three perverts last night."

There was a few seconds silence in which Lord Hades and a few other Gods mouths hung open, before chaos broke out.

"What!" Roared Hades. Thanatos and Hypnos took that as sign to rush forward and grab Nico. Ethan seeing the two minor Gods grab his smallest boyfriend, immediately he ran after them and tackled Hypnos on to the floor. The pair instantly began fighting, throwing punches and insults.

Apollo and Hermes were cheering on the fighting pair. Percy and Leo were shouting at each other and Triton was currently getting his ass kicked by Octavian.

"Get the hell off of me you cocky assed Brit."

"Thana let me go."

"Paedophiles all three of you."

"Stop this instant."

"Fuck off of you piece of Demigod crap."

"What you gonna do about it mermaid boy?"

"Don't call me that!"

"I swear you better get the hell off me Ethan."

"I'm going to make you wish that you died in the underworld."

"Oh yeah bring it"

"Whoa who started a bar fight and didn't invited me?" The last voice did not sound angry, just very amused.

Everyone in the cabin, turned to face the new-comer. Thalia, daughter of Zeus stood in the doorway, one of her eyebrows raised.

Thalia looked as if she had walked in to the funniest scene, she had ever seen in her life. Which to her it probably was. Octavian was sitting on Triton's back, with his hands pulling roughly at the Sea Heir's hair. Ethan had his hands around Hypnos' neck, and the God of Sleep had a fist that was inches away from Ethan's face. Percy had raised his hand in a slap, which was second's way from Leo's face.

Leo was yanking harsh at Percy's hair. And Thanatos had his arms warped protectively around Nico's waist.

Thalia just gave a very un lady-like snort. Shaking her head at her cousins. "Chiron wants you guys, up at the Big House, like now."

Zeus gave his daughter a soft small smile." My daughter is right. We came here, to sort out a problem between the two camps, not argues between ourselves." Zeus turned to look at the eight male demigods, who were still frozen in place.

"I want Perseus, Triton, Hypnos and Thanatos to go with Thalia to the Big House, while the other four stay here and get dressed correctly." Immediately there were protests from the first four. Zeus held up his hand for silence. "I will not change my mind. Now go."

Percy, Triton, Thanatos and Hypnos unhappily followed Thalia out of the cabin. Once the five of them had disappeared out of earshot. The king of the Gods turned his attention back to the last reminding four demigods.

"You four have fifteen minutes to get ready and come to the Big House." With that final speech Zeus disappeared with a mighty crack. The rest of the Gods followed Zeus' example, by disappearing too.

The last four were left in a heavy silence. It carried on for about two minutes till Ethan broke it, and said the thought that was on everyone's mind "What in hell just happened?"

Nico paused and thought for a second "I think… that the Gods just found out about our relationship, and then we had a huge fight which ended when Thalia showed up."

Ethan hummed in agreement. Leo walked over to Octavian's side and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Octavian returned the gesture by pulling Leo in to a hug, resting his head on Leo's.

Nico sighed "Guys we better go get ready." The other three nodded in agreement. The next five minutes were spent, searching for and pulling on clothes. When the four of them were ready, they made their way towards the door of Nico's cabin.

Before Nico could walk through the door, Octavian pointed out a small over looked fact out to him.

"I don't think that your brothers would like to see your hickeys, babe."

Nico stopped still in the doorway, he's face flushed with colour. Leo and Ethan busted out laughing. Nico ducked his head in shame "It's not funny you guys." His large brown-golden eyes looked at each of his boyfriends silently pleading for help.

But instead of helping their smallest lover, Octavian, Ethan and Leo laughed even harder. Nico pouted and he bit his plum red bottom lip, worrying it between perfectly white teeth. Finally after a few more minutes the three boys stopped laughing.

"Aw honey, don't cry we'll help you cover up those hickeys." Ethan cooed as walked over to the son of Hades and him a hug. Nico buried his red face in Ethan's shoulder. "Not crying." Nico said stubbornly. Leo gave a soft laugh as he and Octavian walked over to join in on the hugging.

Octavian gave a soft squeeze to Nico's ass. The boy in question yelped and gave Octavian a dirty glare. Ethan let lose a chuckle and pressed a soft fleeting kiss against Nico's ear. "Babe do you remember how you got those marks last night? Hmm" Ethan purred right in to Nico's ear.

The son of Hades blushed an even brighter shade of red, as he remembered the night before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nico di Angelo was lying on his back, as his three boyfriends played with his body. Leo was playing with his nipples sucking harshly on one, while his hand was playing with the other one. Leo's hot mouth swallowed his left nipple, his tongue lightly flickering at the nub. Nico tried to arch his back but, Ethan held him down, while he was busy sucking on his neck leaving bright red marks. Octavian was busy kissing his way down, Nico's body his mouth coming to rest just above Nico's penis.

Octavian being a tease gave Nico's dick a soft blow, enjoying the smallest boy's whine. "Oct… Octavian pleases…"

The Brit just gave Nico a smirk as he took a small lick of his favourite lollipop. Nico groaned at the feeling, pushing his hips upwards. Leo stopped sucking Nico's nipple to move to kiss Ethan, the two boys moaning loudly. Octavian pulled away from Nico's erection, and moved to so that he was straddling his chest. Nico looked at his British boyfriend with hazy eyes. Octavian smirked at him, and leaned down to whisper in his ear "Suck, if you want to get my cock tonight you little whore."

Nico moaned at the words, before opening his mouth and accepting Octavian cock. Nico swirled his tongue around the top of the penis, delighting in the moan that came from his boyfriend's mouth. Leo and Ethan had stopped kissing deciding instead to pay attention to Nico. Leo took Nico's cock in his mouth and began to bop his head up and down, while giving Ethan a hand-job. Ethan carefully pushed a finger in to Nico's tight hole, smirking when he felt Nico shiver with pleasure.

Ethan waited till Nico got use to the feeling before he pushed two more fingers inside of him. Twisting his fingers, Ethan searched for that one spot- Nico opened his mouth in a silent scream, nearly gagging on Octavian cock. As Ethan brushed that bundle of nerves deep in his ass. Ethan withdrew his hand, ignoring Nico's whine in disappointment. Ethan lined up his cock in line with Nico's hole and pushed in. Nico groaned at the feeling of filled. Ethan was slamming in to him, his body rocking with each thrust. "Leo, gods you need to come and feel this." Ethan gasped out as his dick was sucked in by his boyfriend's greedy ass.

Leo crawled over to Ethan, giving him a kiss. Leo then placed the tip of his cock in to Nico's ass, Nico scream in ecstasy as Leo slipping in to his hole feeling even full. Leo and Ethan then started to thrust in time with each other, their minds lost in a hazy of pleasure. Nico could feel his self being torn in two, but Nico was a greedy cock sult and he still wanted more.

Raising his head, Nico looked at Octavian and gave him a full puppy dog pout. "Please, Octavian please fuck me." Octavian gave Nico a deep kiss before moving down his body and coming to a stop, at Nico's hole, which was already stretched around two cocks. Octavian wasted no time before lining up is cock and slamming in to the hot heat. Nico threw his head and arched his body off the bed. As his three boyfriends pounded in to him. After a few minutes of Nico being thoroughly fucked. He could feel that he was about to cum.

"Oh Gods, I'm coming." Nico gasped out as his seed exploded from his cock, flying in to the hair before falling back down on the group of boys. Leo, Octavian and Ethan came just after Nico, shouting out their pleasure. The three boys carefully pulled out of Nico, before pulling him in to a group hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nico glared at Ethan as he looked at the floor to hide his red face.

Leo laughed "No time to be shy, wear a jacket to cover it up we should be getting to the Big House shouldn't we?"

Nico's head snapped up and he groaned "Shit we're probably late." With that said the son of Hades ran out of the cabin.

Octavian rose and an eyebrow. "Do you think we should call him back and tell him he forgot the jacket?"

Ethan shook his head "Nah I'm show that our little ghost prince will figure it out."

The three boys broke in to laughter as they made their way up to the big house.

End Chapter- That was my first full length sex scene, I'm proud of how it turned out. Remember to review.


End file.
